Battle For Moonlight
by msahadley
Summary: Sequel to My Family before the world. the war continues
1. Chapter 1

Logan stood up. Ann took a sheet and covered her. Most heads were bowed. "How dare they? She was nice and kind! I'm gonna"

"Slow yer roll Wade." Logan put his hand on Wade's shoulder.

"We want for them to attack. Let them get close then slaughter 'em." Victor said lighting a cigar.

"Who put you in charge?" Wade retorted.

"Army's a dictatorship. The lounger you've been in it the higher yer command I've been doin' this the longest so shut up!".

"I kinda liked it better when you didn't care." Kitty crossed her arms.

"I don't. you can die for all I care."

"Do you have a heart?" Kitty uncrossed her arms.

"Yeah, ya wanta see it?"

"No! that's gross!"

"Can't you play nice Victor?"

"Not as soft as you Jimmy."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Groups A and B will be the second line of defense. C will come out if needed, other wise they stay inside with D, defending the walls. A is the boys. B is the original X-men. C is the newer X-men. D is the natives."

"Who's the front line? Wraith inquired.

"Me and Jimmy."

"An' where do we fall?" Wraith gestured to Magneto, the brotherhood and the former Stryker force.

"Original X-men." Logan shrugged with his answer.

"You two can't take on a whole army. It's to dangerous." Storm deemed.

"Sounds fun to me." Victor informed.

"Those two will be fine Ms. Monroe." Ms Noire reassured. "Now, from the information we've received, most of the soldiers guns' have mutant cure in the bullets. Mutant cure isn't permanent. And if I treat the wound soon enough there will be no effect to your mutation."

"What is your mutation Ms. Noire?" Beast asked.

"Healer, but I also can create illusions."

"How long till they get here?" A worried Rogue asked.

"Ten minutes." Victor's answer made them frantic.

"Get yer weapons and go to the main wall lookout."

"Newbie's." Victor muttered, rolling his eyes. He and Logan walked off. When everyone arrived at the lookout, Logan and Victor were just watching outside.

The Mutation Free's army was near the edge of the woods. "Chuck I need ya ta make sure they don't get in. If they do get 'em out quick." Logan looked back outside for a second. "Magneto, mind opening' the dome."

Magneto made a hole large enough for the two to jump thru. When they landed the soldiers began firing at them. "Wanna play a game Jimmy? The one who kills more wins."

"Fine by me." Logan said before jumping to avoid getting shot.

The X-men were horrified. They were even more horrified with the feral children. They watched the battle like it was their school against their rival. They enjoyed watching the killing. They wanted to join the killing.

"They're predators. They're suppose to kill." Alexander said looking out at the two ferals.

"Doesn't make it right." Rogue argued.

"I never said it was right. I said it was natural."

"I think it's great." They all looked at Charlet. "It's nice to see Mama and Dad having fun and bein' happy."

"I've never seen them so happy." Wolf mused.

"Neither have we." Allen said.

"Joy shouldn't be found in killing."

"We're predators ferals. Killing means livin'. It's like eatin' or breathin'." Steve explained. "We kill for food and we kill those who try killin' us."

"You can't condemn someone for self-defense." Alexander said monotonously.

"That looks like they're slaughtering not defending." Rogue nearly yelled.

Alexander turned around "They are fighting for the cubs and you. Those men, if they got the chance, would kill you. This is war, people are going to die, people are going to kill. That is how things are. You will have to deal with it." He looked back, "Here they come."

They all looked out the window. They saw the two covered in blood and dirt. They walked as if clean and guiltless. Magneto opened the hole back up. The two jumped in and continued their discussion.

"I can't believe we tied." Victor scoffed.

"I can't help they only sent fifty men."

Victor sighed "At least they'll send more tamorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"They sent only a small number ta see how many made it back. Tanight they'll praly collect their dead and engage us tamorra. Wraith Warren an' Kurt 're on tower tanight." Logan jumped off the wall following Victor. The cubs jumped next.

Later that night Rogue went to the lookout window. She smiled finding the feral she was looking for. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Thinkin'." Logan was looking out the window,

"'Bout earlier?"

"No and yes." Rogue looked at him confused. Logan didn't turn. "It's nothing'."

"Logan, you slaughtered people taday. That's not like you."

"Wrong. I was in the business of killin' for a long time. I lived off death and to a point I still do."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes, an' that pisses me off."

"Let me get this straight, you hate enjoying killing. Why then do ya enjoy it?"

Logan shrugged before turning his head sharply. He walked off in that direction. Rogue stood there confused before she walked in the opposite direction.

Logan walked into his house. He could hear all of the cubs sleeping. He continued on into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer out of the frig, sat down and began drinking.

Victor had been watching him since he walked in. "It's war, Jimmy."

"I know."

"Then why are ya mopin' about it? You can't change the past an' it's who we are."

"I know." Logan took a sip of his beer and leaned back in his chair.

"Then what's yer problem?" Victor leaned slightly forward in his chair.

"I don't regret killin' 'em."

~Duh. We were defending our pack.~

"And yer morals tell ya, ya should?" Victor sarcastically asked rolling his eyes.

"No. just not use to it." They sat in silence till Logan finished his beer, then they went to bed. No one slept well that night. All were waiting for the worst.

A few hours before sunrise, everyone was up and were quickly eating and getting around for the day. "Wraith." Logan called out next to the tower, but not looking up. Wraith ported in front of him. "Anythin'?"

"Like ya said, they only collected the dead."

"They should be comin' soon, watch close." Logan ordered and the teleported went back up in a puff of blue.

Everyone was on high alert that morning. The 'hospital' was prepared for the worst, the children kept indoors and daily duties completed as fast as possible. For the alliance the world almost stopped in late morning.

Kurt ported down from the tower, "Dey coming!" All rushed to the lookout windows.

The wind blow in the windows. "Yer 'bout an eighth of a mile."

"Hey, Jimmy. First ta kill the one in charge gets the last gallon of whiskey."

"Yer on." And both jumped out heading for the enemy.

"A gallon of whiskey?" Storm cocked a brow.

"They but from a distillery." KelTy shrugged as he spoke.

"By the way, they'll call us out in order. They'll whistle or sumthin'." Jake said.

"If we're lucky." Jay remarked.

"Look, they're cornered." Alexander commented in a monotone voice.

Outside, men were closing in on the ferals. Logan took the stolen gun in his hands and swung the butt of the gun hitting the men in the head. He tossed it up and victor caught it and did the same.

The alliance continued to watch in amazement. "They're so together." Rogue muttered.

"They've been in four wars before this." Steve said back.

"The enemy just keeps comin' and comin'." Trace pointed out.

"How many are there?" Wolf murmured in annoyance.

"A paper Brian got the other day said over nine thousand." Hank informed.

"This is gonna take all day." Jay grumbled.

"LeBeau, can we borrow some cards?" Ricky asked.

"Qui, pourque?"

"Wanta play five hundred rummy, wanna play?" Allen asked taking the cards.

"Why not?" Remy shrugged. They sat down and began an intense game of rummy five hundred. In the end Gambit won the game. They all sat there afterwards.

I'm bored." Ian complained.

So do sumthin' productive." Logan shouted.

"Like what?" Mike asked.

"There's a few thousand punks down here."

"Sweet!" KelTy and Ian high-fived. They all jumped out and down. They then began taunting the soldiers before killing them. It became a game to them.

That is till one of the soldiers shot repeatedly in the air. They all turned to see a man holding Charlet in the air by her hair. "Surrender, or the little bitch dies!"

"Oh Shit!"

"That doesn't even cover it Wade. They just signed their death warrants." Alexander said ominously.

The man moved the gun to be pointed at Charlet's head. She was terrified and nearly in tears. Neither side moved. Each waiting.

The ferals' eyes darkened to near black. The wind blow past them, each smelling the youngest male feral. His scent proved he was beyond angered. The seconds past painfully slow before Coyote jumped out of the tree. His jaw clamped down on the man's throat, ripping out his jugular.

He howled out before nuzzling with Charlet. Both were quickly scooped up by Logan. He jumped thru the dome and handed them off to Ann.

After Logan jumped down, a prehistoric battle cry, that could rival the goddess Alala's, was heard from Victor. It shocked enemy and ally a like. The ferals were hunched over and snarling. The only thing they could see was red, and red would be seen by all others.

Another sound was heard, a purring sound. It came with whimpers from Charlet and Dakota. Ann rocked them, it quieted them but did not stop them. "Are they purring?" Wade pointed.

"Yes Wade, they are."

"Why?" Wade raised an eye brow.

"They need Logan, they're scarred."

"But he's your kid."

Ann breathed out. "Let me explain this to you Wade, I'm dying. It's a degenerative disease. At max I have fifteen years left."

"Is that why Dakota lives with Logan and them?" Storm inquired.

"Yes. He's going to live for a very long time; I always wanted him to find a place where he would be loved and excepted. I was ecstatic when he found Charlet."

Charlet and Dakota became louder. Ann tried to quiet them down when a chorus of howls echoed thru the air. "We may be in trouble." Alexander began, "They're still feral."

"Then we should not let them in." Magneto determined.

"That would only anger them farther and if they consider us not a threat, we will be fine."

"Den Victor is da only problem." They looked curiously at Kurt. "Logan said da 'Cuds' dought of us as harmless after Kitty's vedding and Logan never attacked us vhen he's gone feral."

"Kurt is correct. When they enter bow our heads slightly and don't make eye contact."

"How do ya know so much an ferals?" Wraith asked.

"I am a feral expert." Alexander said modestly. "Here they come."

Victor entered first, followed by Logan. Logan walked over towards Ann; her head was held high. The youngest two ferals fell asleep right after Logan took them. Then the ferals walked off, eyes lightening as they went.

Logan went towards Charlet's bedroom. He placed the two on the bed, who curled up together. The others made beds around them. The frig door was heard opening then closing. Logan went from Charlet's room to his.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan stood in front of the bathroom mirror, his hands on the counter. ~we should thank alpha. He protected the pack.~

Logan breathed out, ~I know.~Logan heard the bedroom door shut. Victor was back. ~Here goes nutin'.~

Victor walked into the bathroom, Logan caught his lips, and Victor went along with the kiss, but the smell in the air told him something was up. When they finally separated, Victor eyed his brother suspiciously. "What's wrong Jimmy?"

"Nutin'." Victor narrowed his eyes. "Just wanta thank ya fer protectin' the pack."

"Ah course I did, yer mi pack. Ya don't need ta thank me fer it." Victor smelt no arousal on his mate.

Logan looked away, Victor took Logan's chin to get him to look at Victor. "I am 'coz I'm yer beta." Victor was taken aback by Logan's words. Not knowing what to say Victor left the room. Logan bowed his head and sat on the floor. His back was against the counter and his head was on his knees as he faced away from the closed door. ~I shouldn't ah said that.~ The voice didn't speak. ~Maybe he found another, better mate. One that doesn't go against him, doesn't back mouth 'im an' that listens an' follows all that he says.~

The voice knew Logan could be right and was feeling as rejected as him. What was the voice going to say? They were a K-9 feral, one life one mate. Victor was a feline feral, he could have as many mates as he wanted and could leave them as he choose. The only way Logan could have another mate is if Victor lost a challenge to another alpha or to him. (And neither would happen.) Then the cubs would have to chose who they would go with.

Logan had been so lost in thought he didn't notice Victor come in and kneel in front of him. Victor lifted Logan's face then kissed him genitally as if Logan was made of porcelain. When they separated, Logan sat very still and quiet. His instinctual voice telling him to allow his alpha to do as he pleased. Victor kissed and sucked on Logan's neck. Logan was about to tilt his head submissively, a when Victor pulled away. "Never thought ya'd say that." The air smelt of nerves and a slight hint of

fear. "Letin' me be yer alpha. Ya never liked listenin' ta anyone." Victor resumed what he was doing. Eventually Logan was lying on the ground, Victor nearly on top of Logan. Victor sat up causing Logan to tense. Victor shook his head slightly then began to devour Logan's lips again. After a few minutes they were on the bed, naked some how.

Victor had Logan pinned and was ravishing Logan's neck and jawline. He abruptly stopped and sat up. "Why'd ya wanna be mi beta?"

Logan didn't meet Victor's eyes. "I'll leave if ya"

Victor growled, "That's not what I asked." he looked down at his brother and took deep breathes to try and calm himself. "Yer natural alpha, ya could have challenged me." Logan looked almost ashamed. Maybe he should have challenged Victor. Did Victor think he wasn't strong enough? Did he want a good fight out of Logan? Maybe Victor had other mates who always fought back. Victor spoke pulling Logan from his thoughts. "It's unlike ya ta not fight me on almost anythin', an' ya went along wid this. Jimmy?" Logan looked up, "What ya want most in this world?"

Logan sat quiet for a moment, "Nutin'."

"Everyone wants sumthin' in life."

"I never could have what I wanted, so I gave up wantin'."

"I've never denied ya anythin'."

"Ya didn't, I never asked."

"Tell me!" Victor hissed thru his teeth.

"I'd like ta go back ta school." Logan's voice was timid.

"Why haven't ya?"

"Who'd take care of the cubs?"

"They can take care of themselves an' each other now, Jimmy"

"I've always done as I'm suppose ta, Victor! I've stayed in yer territory an' taken care of the cubs! Like ah beta's suppose ta!" ~We shouldn't yell at alpha. We'll get in trouble.~ Logan turned his head shamefully. The voice was right, he shouldn't anger his mate. He was a beta, he was to be quiet, listen and do what his alpha said.

Victor got off of his brother and moved to the other side of the bed. He couldn't understand why his brother was like this. Always quiet and listenin' to him. He thought it was his brother wasn't in the mood to fight or even talk in the beginning, but it a regular thing. Did Jimmy become a mindless puppet because he was a beta? But Victor liked his Jimmy's mind. He could be down right witty when he wanted to be. Victor never wanted Jimmy to change. He liked Jimmy the way he was; Jimmy's morals could get annoying, but hey. Now that Victor looked back on it, Jimmy hated it when he left for a job, but never said anything. Jimmy always made sure the house was clean, Victor's favorite foods and alcohol were ;in house. Was Jimmy doing this to keep him happy?

"Haven't I done what I'm suppose ta? Haven't I been a good beta?" Logan's voice was barely audible. "I've kept the house the way ya like it. Keep the cubs well behaved. An' the bedroom..." Logan cut himself off. "I try ta follow what ya say. I keep quiet, try not ta disagree, try not ta talk back."

victor looked at his brother and went towards him. He placed Logan's head on his chest and held Logan. "Never wanted ya ta change, Jimmy." Logan didn't move. "I liked ya the way ya are." Logan sat there, not wanting to move. Feeling like he did when he was a child after a nightmare of killing their father. He still had those nightmares, but could never tell his brother. "If ya wanna go back ta school ya can, I won't stop ya."

Logan felt horrid. He pushed away from Victor and went into the bathroom. Victor got up from the bed, through on some boxers and went to the kitchen. His brother was easier to understand after a few beers. When he got back Logan was in sweat pants. Victor handed him a bottle and they sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, even for them. Logan spoke first, "What do ya want me ta do?"

Victor thought for a second, "Be happy. Like ya were when we were kids."

"Who said I ain't happy?"

"That fake shit ya pull ain't what I'm talkin' about. When was the last time ya just smiled fer the hell of it?" Logan though about it, it had been years since he smiled just because. Victor leaned over to Logan's ear, "All I want is ya an' yer smile." Logan blushed lightly, and a soft smile was on his face. "That smile." Victor mumbled before capturing Logan's lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Mean while in the manor dinning room, many of the adults were talking. "I'm so tired but I don't want to sleep." Kitty grumbled.

"I think we all are." Rouge agreed.

"I'm quite curious as to why Ms. Morre kept her head up earlier." Erik inquired.

"It was safe, they would have never hurt me."

"They could have ripped you to shreds."

"Dakota and Charlet wish to be mates, so I'm no threat to them."

"Ferals are more complex then they seem." Alexander cut in.

"Would you elaborate, please?" The Professor asked curiously.

Alexander nodded, "Feral packs have a hierarchy, could not function with out it. For them it goes Victor, Logan, their cubs and lastly their cubs' future mates. Victor's word is law to them. They could be punished for going against Victor or if they step out of rank. Not all rules are the same per pack, for there are different types of ferals. The largest group is called mixed ferals. They have various animal traits but usually look like a primate. They have no packs and therefore no rules. Both Mr. Wagner and Mr. McCoy fall into this group. Amphibious and repetitious ferals are two similar groups."

"Great!, I'm stuck in the same category as that thing." Mystique pointed to toad.

"I said similar. Habitat, food and appearance are the main differences. Amphibious like marshy conditions where most repetitious like dry conditions. What is similar is they have no mates, no packs and generally their rule is to fend for yourself. Bird like ferals don't necessarily have wings. They almost always have talons and black eyes. They are very territorial, like high places and stick to large groups. Some mate for life and some mate seasonally. Other mammals, like bears, aquatic mammals, etc. they are similar to mixed ferals by the fact they have no real rules. They can have packs, no mate, one mate or many mates. They can mate seasonally, or for life. They are a diverse but small group.

The smallest two groups are the K-9's and felines. These two groups have many similarities, but just as many differences. And they are the most complex. K=9 ferals are possessive and loyal. If they deem it of value to them they will die for it. They are usually found in groups. If not there is something mental wrong with them probably caused by mental trauma. I once heard a saying from a K-9 feral 'One life, one mate'. They only way for one to get a new mate is to challenge the other and win , have another feral challenge a mate and win, or one mate dies. K-9 ferals are loyal to their mate and would never cheat on them."

"Why couldn't boys be like that in high school." Rouge mumbled.

Alexander nearly laughed at her, "You would never want to be with a K-9 feral. You have a dominate personality therefore you would attract beta males. They would wait on you hand and foot, but not in the good way. I knew of a beta male who tried to commit suicide because his female was unhappy. betas always try to make their alpha happy. In return the beta and offspring are protected. The most important thing to a K-9 feral is their offspring. betas are usually quiet and obedient. There are even different types of K-9 ferals, size is how they are determined. There are foxes, jackals, coyotes, and wolves. Logan, unlike what his mutant name implies is a K-9 feral."

"But his name's wolve-rine. Wolf is part of his name." Wade argued.

"No, wolverines are part of da weasel family." Peter explained.

"Logan is an average sized wolf. K-9 ferals do have some unlikeable traits. They can be violet, or seem that way to strangers. They also have a tendency to seek revenge. They have a nasty habit of holding grudges. Their grudges can rival feline feral grudges. Feline ferals also are possessive and revengeful. They are sometimes found in groups. But unlike K-9 ferals, alpha feline ferals choose how many mates, how they mate and they can leave their mate or mates at any time. Feline ferals are very aggressive when provoked. Size also determines what type of feline feral one is. From smallest to largest they go house cats, mountain lions or panthers or cheetahs, lions and lastly tigers. Victor is considered a tiger type. Feline ferals as well as have both beta and alpha in both genders. Both feline and K-9 ferals mate based on strength. The parents' strength determines the offspring's strength. Strength determines the leader or Alpha and the second strongest is called Beta. It is the norm for the Alpha and Beta to have a sexual relationship."

"What?" Most shouted.

"Let me explain. The Alpha and Beta would be similar in strength. The Beta could try to overthrow the Alpha and probably destroy the pack. Their sexual relationship is a safety precaution. It shows the Alpha is more dominate and that the Beta is loyal to the Alpha. Ferals are bisexual in nature. I believe that is enough information on ferals to state your hungre for now." Alexander got up and left thru the screen door.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Alexander rounded up Hank, Storm, and the Professor. "You know more than what I told. Keep that to yourselves." They nodded to show understanding. "Do you pit y a fish for swimming?"

"No, it's part of what makes a fish, a fish." Storm said.

"Good. Be warned do not pity Logan or the others. What you now know is natural to them. It is part of their DNA as a feral. To pity them might make you feel like a fish out of water." Alexander warned before leaving the room.

Ann walked in as he walked out. "Storm, could you and Kitty go over and see if any of them are eating?"

"Yeah." The two women walked over. They knocked on the door and waited. No response. They knocked again and again but there was no answer. They tried the door and found it unlocked.

Kitty stuck her head in and shouted, "Anybody home?"

"Kitty." Storm scolded as they went in.

Victor came around the corner, "What the fuck do you want?"

"What the hell is goin' on?" Logan grumbled entering the room. Both feral men were only clad in boxers. Causing the women to look the other way.

"Ann wanted to..."

"Why are people yelling?" twenty ferals walked/stumbled in. the boys as well only had boxers on and Charlet had one of Allen's old shirts on.

"Ann wanted to know if you all were having breakfast over there." Kitty said hastily.

"Food." The twenty said zombie like before Kitty and Storm rushed out.

"Are they coming?" Ann asked from the sink.

"I think so." Storm said between breathes.

"What happened?"

"We left as fast as we could 'coz like they were all in boxers." Kitty explained.

"Be glad they had anything on." Alexander said before taking a sip of his coffee.

Ann laughed at the faces of disgust the two were making. "It's a guy thing. When I was staying there they did the same thing. But I'm use to it."

"How are you use to it?" Storm inquired.

"My father, and my brother did the same thing. Dakota's been like that since he was born. The nurses put clothes on him and he screamed 'til I took them off of him." Ann laughed at the memory. "When they come in act like nothing happened. It'll be less awkward for you."

Other adults entered the room. "How can we act like nothing happened? I just saw one of my former teachers pretty much naked!"

"Take deep breathes and put it out of your mind." Ann went into counselor mode.

"Do I vant to know?" Kurt looked about the room.

"Probably not." Ann answered. Kitty laid her head on the table. After a few moments she left the room. Seconds later the ferals walked in. Breakfast was quiet and afterwords they went back to their house. Victor laid on the roof, Logan sat on the front steps while the cubs in the yard played a violent version of tag. Charlet ran from Dakota. She jumped onto the porch, Dakota close behind. Logan caught both then placed them back on the ground. Charlet began to chase Dakota. She tackled him into a mud puddle. Both laughed before taking globs of mud and throw them at the others starting a mud fight. Balls of mud flu through the air. Many from inside the manor came out to watch. The cubs chased each other 'til Luke tripped. The others fell on top of him and into the mud.

They unpiled to reveal a mud man. He took a finger, flung the mud off of it then stuck it in the mud on his arm. "New record! Three inches!"

storm was one of the few who gotten close. "I guess you were right." She laughed and held her arms up as the cubs shook off the mud.

Logan heard her but was watching a man and a woman walk their way. The cubs began to watch; dislike clearly on their faces. Victor watched with a half open eye. "Heather, Mac."

"Hello Wolverine." Heather greeted.

"Logan who are they?" Storm whispered.

"Heather and James Hudson. Part of department H's Alpha Flight." Logan answered watching Charles walking this way.

"And who might you be?" Heather asked politely.

"Oroero Monroe. Leader of the X-men." Pride was clear in her voice.

"Last we knew Xavier was in charge of the X-men." Mac said indifferently.

"Technically I'm dead." the two spun around. Xavier tapped his thumb and fore finger together, "Wooden."

Victor stood up, walked to the edge and jumped. He landed soundlessly and kept walking as if he hadn't jumped twenty feet. "This isn't a social visit get on with it."

"The Prime Minister of Canada and the President of the United States will be visiting today." Heather said with a sigh.

"That's short notice." Logan was now officially annoyed.

"The world is not suppose to know about this meeting." Mac returned equally annoyed.

"Aurora and North Star will be escorting them." Heather informed.

"Goody." Logan's eyes rolled.

"Not happy about seeing your old teammates, Wolverine?" Mac mocked.

"I retired for a reason."

"Wait you were part of department H?" Storm was amused.

"Fer a few years, moved to Japan afterwords."

"What's with ya playin' hero, Jimmy?" Victor teased his brother.

"Your name's Jimmy?" Mac was about to laugh. Charlet and Dakota kicked him in the knee caps making him fall face first into mud. The cubs laughed and heather couldn't held but giggle. He picked himself up and tried to wipe away the gunk.

Logan looked down at the two cubs. They pouted and stood behind him. "When they gonna be here?"

"An hour and a half." Heather regained her professional side.

Storm looked at Logan, "Tell everyone but don't let 'em panic." Storm nodded and went to ask a question, "Our place." She again nodded then went away. Logan tilted his head towards the house and the cubs went running. Victor and Logan followed leaving Heather and Mac outside.


	5. Chapter 5

The gate was pushed open slowly. The limo drove in and the gate closed behind. The limo continued until it was in the center of the alliance. Three men and a woman stepped out. Heather and Mac greeted them and lead them to Logan's house.

_Every broken enemy will know that their opponent get to be invincible. Take a last look around while you're alive. I'm an indestructible master of war._

The music wasn't loud but it wasn't quiet. And Logan wasn't going to turn it off, down yes but not off. Logan sat on the recliner drinking beer, he had moved the living room around so the couch and recliner could face each other and the coffee table was in the middle. A smaller couch was brought up from the basement and Storm and Mika were sitting on it. (both had learned to tune out Logan's music.)

The two men in suits sat on the couch the other four stood over towards the corner of the room. "Hello Mr. Logan."

"Just Logan. This is Oroero Monroe, she's in charge of the x-men, and that's Mika leader of the Black Foot Indians."

"I'm Jack Smith." The United States President said.

"And I'm Lamont Lee. First off, this meeting never happened. Second, the reason we came here today is the very sharp and very sudden decline in the number of soldiers of Mutation Free. They went from nearly 10,000 to barely 1,000. We assume there was a battle. How many lives did you lose?"

"One." Mika answered, "She, Logan and Storm had gone to try to prevent war and she was shot." His voice was respectful but sullen.

"You probably don't have anything from the battle like pictures or video?" Mr. Smith asked.  
Logan smirked, "We haven't all on video thanks ta project _eyes 'n' ears. _Storm and Mika were confused, but said nothing.

"How's the quality?" Mr. Lee inquired.

Mike swung down into their faces; knees bent to stay on the beam and laptop in hand. "The best. Wanna watch?"

His sudden movement surprised the two men. "Why is there a child in the rafters? It's dangerous." Mr. Lee almost raised his voice.

Mike rolled his eyes and flipped down. "The bad part of _eyes 'n' ears_ is sometimes when you play it back the sound isn't timed right."

"Who designed this..." Mr. Smith was cut off by Mike.

"Me."

"You had a child design this system?" Mac snorted.

"This child knows that if, while in your suits, a punch ta the face will likely cause the suit ta implode. And I'm twenty." Mike pressed a few buttons then sat the laptop on the coffee table. A light came out of the back and turned into a screen. "Shut up and watch." The screen was made of dozens of smaller screens. Mike pressed a button and each screen began to play. After a few minutes the two leaders had Mike stop the video. A man came in and handed the men a paper before slithering to the the corner adjacent to Alpha Flight. Smith quickly read over the paper and his face turned grave.

"Yer governments pissed yer here?" Logan mocked.

They ignored him, "How long do you believe this war will last?"

"Two more battles max. it's questionable after that." Logan said as if it wasn't a big deal.

Logan stood up, suddenly he was stabbed in the back of the head and then his throat was slit. Victor had the limo driver by his throat before Logan hit the floor. Logan got to his feet. Pissed would be putting it lightly. But it was Victor who spoke, "What is it that ya get out of this suicide mission? Were they gonna pay yer hospital bills? Er did they know who ya an' yer family 're?" the driver's face distorted in fear. "So they knew of yer brother Thomson, the mayor of new Chicago, who's also the great gang leader Tommie Gun. And yer younger brother Angelo, sheriff of LA major who is the crime and drug lord Fallen Angel. Then there's ya, an aspirin' young politician by day, but by night New York City's John the Ripper."

"Who do ya know who we are?"

"I've a few clients on the waitin' list who want ya died."

"Who is he?" Mac asked.

"Victor Creed."

"You are suspected of murder in fourteen countries." Heather said.

"Only fourteen. Guess they fergot I've a license ta kill anyone fer any reason, anywhere."

"you were one of the mutants at the UN trail." Mr. Lee recalled. "They only ever released the spark notes, but your name was in there."

Victor turned his attention back to the man in his grasp. "Now what to do with you?"

"We can take him, so he will be brought in front of a court of law." Heather offered.

"Ya have ta much faith in the system frail. What do ya think Jimmy?"

"Blood fer blood."

"What should his punishment be cubs?"

"Force feed him his stomach." Most looked up to see nineteen pairs of eyes in the black abyss.

"Make 'im eat his eyes."

"Have 'i m swallow his tongue." Even Tom joined in.

"Better idea, let's see how good he's at fightin'." Allen suggested.

"Yeah!" They all shouted.

"Then it's decided, but who will he fight?"

"We'll do it. We'll do it." Charlet and Dakota sang before jumping on to Logan's shoulder. 'Can we?"

"Yeah." Logan smirked.

"You're going to let two small children fight a serial killer? Are you crazy?" Mr. Smith shouted.

They ignored him and went to the training grounds. Victor tossed the man into the mud. Everyone in the alliance began to gather. The man stood and faced the two young ferals. John lunged at them, they stepped to the side. Again and again this was repeated forming what looked like a game a of tag. Ripper got mad and pulled out a longer blade from his shoe. When he lunged this time the two retreated to a tree. Charlet pulled out a bow and fired at him, barely missing. The two men looked at Logan. "Coz of her size arrows give 'er long distance fightin'."

She kept firing. All know she was missing on purpose. "It also makes a great distraction." Victor added to Logan's comment. On cue Coyote jumped out of a tree biting hard onto Ripper's shoulder. John was flat on his back with Coyote snarling and holding his throat while Charlet had an arrow in his face and claws fully extended.

"Do ya yield?" Charlet asked. He nodded. Both stepped away; putting their weapons away as well. John stood up slowly, he grabbed hi blade and went for Charlet and Dakota.

Logan got in front of him and was stabbed in the eye. John released the blade and stumbled backwards. Logan shook his head slightly. "Ya yielded. Have ta fight fair." Logan throw him to Mac's feet.

"That look's painful." Hamilton joked.

"Not really." Logan joked back.

"Bryan told us ya won the battle last night." Elli said coming into view. "Hun, ya wanna get him?" Hamilton hand cuffed John the Ripper then lead him away.

"Um Logan are you?" Hank started. Logan pulled the blade out, his eye was half way down and the blade was covered in Logan's blood. He kept his eye shut and handed Mac the blade.

"So what did he do?" Wade asked. "I mean you sicked the Bloody Huntress and her Hell Hound on him."

"He tried ta assassinate Mama, failed miserably." Jay explained.

"Then he deserved it." Wade crossed his arms as he spoke. Charlet and Dakota sat on his shoulders, smiling like the crazy.

"Who are you?" Heather inquired.

"This is wade are friend." Charlet answered.

"Logan, what kind of place are you running?" Mac demanded.

"Not in charge." Logan opened his eye, which was there just blind. "Ain't in charge of any group."

"Who is in charge?" Mr. Smith asked.


	6. Chapter 6

"Storm. X-men. Mika. Black Foot Indians."

"Who's in charge of your group?" Mr. Lee inquired with a tone of frustration.

"I am." Victor answered. Many of the alliance were hurrying away leaving very few.

"You follow the orders of a mass murderer." Aurora yelled.

"My brother can do as he pleases." Victor retorted slyly.

"Wait, you're brothers?" Heather was confused.

"Qui, cher dey are." Gambit answered.

"That means you got your memory back." North Star spoke.

"What's yer point." Logan snapped.

"Let's take this meeting back inside." Ann ushered them back into Logan's house. The cubs went towards the basement. The rest stayed in the living room. "Does any one have any questions on the battle last night?"

"No, but who are you?" Mr. Smith inquired.

"Ann Morre. It's my job to keep this place running."

"I have a question, when do you believe they will attack again?" Mr. Lee asked.

"Today, tomorrow. Most likely by air. The dome should prevent to much damage." Logan answered nonchalantly.

"What is the dome made out of?" Mr. Smith inquired.

"Adamantium." Logan smirked.

"Most of the Adamantium in the world was used on your skeleton Wolverine. It's not possible for the whole dome to be made out of nothing but Adamantium." Heather said disbelievingly.

"I had it removed from my body." Logan was a mused by the faces that were being made. "I got turned back inta ah twelve year old, the metal liquified and was expelled from mi body."

"What about your claws?" Mac questioned.

Instead of answering Logan unsheathed his bone claws. Heather rose and examined them. "They're bone, maybe hollow."She thought out loud. She poked the tip of one of the claws, "And still very sharp."

"Never said they weren't." Logan mocked her.

"When did you develop these claws?"

"I was eight." Heather looked slightly surprised but said nothing.

"If you won this war what would you want?" Mr. Lee inquired.

Steve walked in just in time to hear the question, "Equality, but people are afraid to ever allow another it. Even thou your government says all are created equal. What it doesn't say is everyone ends equally in death. With the rest of their existences are rarely ever equal in any way, but we can hope. And maybe with hope this world won't be a true hell." Steve went back when he finished.

Steve's bluntness and honesty shook most of the room's occupants. "He's right ya know." Logan mused. "Any more questions?" Before anyone answered the building shook violently. The cubs ran up the stairs. "Ann!" she nodded and grabbed Charlet and Dakota with Mr. Lee and Mr. Smith she escorted them to the manor.

"What should we do?" Heather asked before another explosion hit.

"What yer suppose ta." Victor hissed. Ignoring her protest the ferals ran to the tower.

"Magneto, close the dome!"

"What now Logan?" Scott inquired.

"Helicopters er planes?"

"Dey are planes." Kurt answered.

"Shit! Magneto try ta control 'em!"

Erik concentrated. "I can't. They're giving off a repelling magnetic force."

"Guess it's time fer a game of laser tag." Sabertooth joked.

"Cyclopes! Yer up! Storm, Jean cover 'im!"

"I hear whirlybirds." Victor grumbled.

"Just great! Pyro! Noir! Keep 'em busy. Gambit time for the cavalry!" the alliance soon became consumed in orderly chaos. Yelling and shouts all around, people running back and fourth, wounded being carried along with supplies. The explosions hitting the dome became less frequent then stopped. The sounds of aircrafts disappeared as well. All were quiet, barely breathing. The moments ticked by slowly. Then a chorus of cheers rang through the estate. The children came out and found the adults in front of the tower.

"It seems you've won the war." Mr. Lee said.

"The hard parts still to come. Ya'll ferget Moonlights proficiency. This is a war of words as well as action."

"Well, you have our support in negotiations."

"And with these videos so won't the rest of the world." Mr. Smith added.

"Won't that be ah first." A grumble followed Logan's comment.

"Why the hell 're ya'll so happy, ain't no liquor." Victor complained.

"Technically, the whiskey belongs ta Coyote, an' if I'm not mistaken Hamilton should be here... Now."

"Ten barrels of beer!" Hamilton yelled out.

"And ah shit load of soda!" Ellie added.

"Can we get the stereo?" Tom inquired.

"Up as loud as ya can." Victor answered.

"Let's not get the police called on us." Mac said sternly.

Hamilton chuckled, "Ain't gonna happen. One I'm the sheriff, and two..."

"I'm the mayor." Ellie finished. The music started to shake the windows.

_Politicians banking in their greed no idea on how to be all that they can be __Have you no honor? Have you no soul? What is it they're dying for do you really even know?Have you no backbone? Have you no spine?Whatever happened to no one gets left behind?_

"What is this?" Kitty yelled over the music.

"Do ya want genre er artist?" Logan answered with a question.

"Both."

"Heavy metal, Five Finger Death Punch."

" Nice name." Kitty said in a sarcastic tone.

_Eye for an eye, tooth__for a tooth_ _Blood for blood, we've all gotta die We've all gotta die And that's why they call me Bad company, I won't deny Bad, bad company until the day I die_

"Hey Mike! LCD." KelTy shouted.

"LSD." Mike yelled back as he set up the projector.

"LSC."

"You called." Luke continued the joke.

Logan shook his head, right before Dakota and Charlet jumped by. He grabbed them by the back of their shirts before they touched the ground. "No more caffeine." They pouted then ran off.

"They don't get sugar often, do they?" Storm asked.

"Only fer the sake of mi sanity."

"It can't be that bad Wolverine." Mac retorted.

"Those two have only split a soda so far." Logan said incredulously.

"Never mind." Mac spoke before the music cut out.

"Wolf." Mike shouted, throwing a cord. Wolf plugged it into the speakers. Mike punched a few keys and the speakers were jumping again with the projector showing the song's video. "God, I love YouTube."

_ Another loose cannon gone bi-polar Slipped down, couldn't get much lower. Quicksand's got no sense of humor. I'm still laughing like hell. You think that by crying to me Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe, You've been infected by a social disease.  
__ Well, then take your medicine._

"I assume you all are not staying." Hank spoke to Alpha Flight and the government heads.

"True, but we will contact you an o later date about negotiations." Mr Smith replied.

"Good-bye." Mr Lee gave a slight bow.

"Now that that's over back ta the drinking." Victor said. The party went well into the morning with the rest of the day spent resting. The day after, life returned to normal, but with no training. At the end of the month Mika, Storm and Beast started negotiations at the UN, and on June twenty first the war was officially over. The war was then named The Mutant Revolution. Treaties and strict laws were made. The alliance slowly afterwords began to break up. But each left with a metal made from the dome, with the motto 'We Are Who We Are' in Latin on the back. The last to leave were the X-men.


End file.
